teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
New Year Selection Pack
The New Year Selection Pack is a card pack for TEPPEN which was available between December 22, 2019 and January 6, 2020. It was first announced during the TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 finals.【TEPPEN】早くも2020年の世界大会が開催決定！最新情報まとめ (ファミ通App) It had a Legendary Charge of 20 and the ability to pull cards from the Core Card Pack, DAY OF NIGHTMARES and The Devils Awaken as well as the Blonde Hair, Ready for Battle, Pink Dress and Azure Rathalos skins. This pack introduced the following cards: Dreadking Rathalos (COR 026, Secret), Dark Libido Morrigan (COR 115, Secret), Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161, Secret). Possible Cards Secret Cards *Nash (DON 012, Secret) *Dreadking Rathalos (COR 026, Secret) *Chris Redfield (COR 068, Secret) *Advanced Artifact X (COR 070, Secret) *Dark Libido Morrigan (COR 115, Secret) *Xeno'jiiva (COR 111, Secret) *Albert Wesker (DON 090, Secret) *Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161, Secret) Legendary *Liberating Slash (TDA 025) *Crimson Battle-King Ken (TDA 016) *Teostra, Infernal King (DON 017) *Battle at the Summit (TDA 050) *Heavenly Kicks Chun-Li (COR 071) *Desert Tyrant Diablos (TDA 042) *Juri, Purple Spider (DON 067) *Innocent Desire Lilith (TDA 067) *Surge of Demonic Power (TDA 075) *Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100) *Nemesis-T Type (DON 091) *Dark Usurper Urizen (TDA 091) Epic *Trust Amid Suspicion (TDA 023) *Attack From Above (COR 042) *Claire Redfield (DON 014) *Colonel (COR 022) *Barioth (TDA 015) *Cody (TDA 014) *Dream of Restoration (COR 088) *Eva (TDA 037) *Rebecca Chambers (COR 064) *Dee-Ay (DON 036) *G (TDA 040) *Unbreakable Bond (DON 047) *Hidden Intent (COR 133) *Trish (DON 064) *Dante (TDA 062) *Jester (COR 114) *Amatsu (TDA 064) *Souls' Return (TDA 073) *Desperate Act (TDA 098) *Dynamo (TDA 089) *Possessing Malice (COR 177) *Dalamadur (TDA 088) *Pyron (TDA 090) *M. Bison (COR 156) Rare *Grizzled Veteran (TDA 021) *Agnaktor (DON 009) *Lady (TDA 008) *Bladescale Storm (DON 021) *Sakura (COR 013) *Empusa Queen (TDA 007) *Storm Eagle (COR 017) *Awakened Power (TDA 046) *Layer (DON 034) *Unwavering Faith (COR 080) *Edmond Honda (TDA 033) *Barry Burton (TDA 035) *Rajang (COR 066) *Crescent Grizzly (COR 061) *Dhalsim (TDA 059) *Morph Moth (TDA 061) *Bald-Faced Lie (COR 125) *Soul Reflect (TDA 071) *Sting Chameleon (DON 059) *Artemis (TDA 057) *Kolin (COR 110) *False Throne (COR 175) *Crow (COR 144) *Death Scissors (TDA 082) *High Max (DON 086) *Double (TDA 085) *Gore Magala (TDA 084) *Underworld King's Pulse (TDA 097) Common *Volvidon (COR 006) *Forest Speyer (COR 008) *Leon S. Kennedy (DON 006) *Riot (TDA 002) *Headshot (COR 030) *Vengeance (DON 018) *Cruel Survival Instinct (TDA 018) *Overdrive Ostrich (COR 009) *Thunder Slimer (TDA 006) *Besieged (DON 045) *Beast Cannon (COR 079) *Defensive Field (TDA 043) *Qurupeco (COR 051) *Bubble Crab (COR 055) *T. Hawk (DON 026) *Tweed (DON 031) *Mole Bore (TDA 026) *El Fuerte (TDA 027) *Crystal Hunter (COR 121) *Menat (DON 051) *Pyrobat (TDA 051) *Qliphoth Roots (TDA 053) *Nibble (COR 130) *Remy (COR 091) *Bertha (DON 061) *Ingrid (TDA 054) *Words of Self-Control (TDA 068) *Heartless Experiment (COR 165) *Animosity (TDA 094) *Eliminator (TDA 080) *Wheel Gator (COR 139) *Bishamon (COR 147) *Nicholai Ginovaef (DON 085) *Odogaron (TDA 077) *The Ultimate Price (DON 093) *Sliding Worm (DON 081) See also *"天" (Ten) Events for TEPPEN 2.0 Sources Category:Card Packs